Sloth
by tinybee
Summary: Part FOUR in The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Ash and Harry share a lazy day in bed. Ash/Harry.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means male/male. If you don't like it, then don't read this.**

**Part four in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**Pairing: Ash/Harry**

**An:/ I wasn't too happy with this one, and I kind of struggled a little since I realised I hadn't done this one and spent the last hour on it, but let me know what you think.**

* * *

_"Nothing irritates me more than chronic laziness in others. Mind you, it's only mental sloth I object to. Physical sloth can be heavenly."_

_- Elizabeth Hurley_

Harry lazily raised his head from where it had previously rested on Ash's chest. The young wizard should have been up and out of bed hours ago, seeing as it was three in the afternoon after all. Yet he couldn't bring himself to actually move from his comfortable spot. It was nice and warm, and smelled rather nice. Plus, Harry deserved a little leisure time with his favourite person.

The body underneath him moved slightly, indicating that Ash was finally waking up after a long sleep. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the change in Ash's breathing and to his heartbeat, smiling when Ash moved a hand to run it through his hair, untangling several knots.

"I know you're not sleeping, Harry," Ash spoke, his other hand grazing down his back.

"I wasn't pretending to be." Harry nuzzled his nose against his lover's chest. "But you make such a good pillow."

Ash chuckled. "Why, thank you, love."

Harry gave a feeble attempt at kicking his leg, tangling the blanket up even more, but then he smiled and nipped at Ash's skin.

"You're so full of yourself." Harry declared drowsily.

"I have every right to be." Ash yawned.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I have a very sexy, not to mention kinky, partner that I currently have naked and in my bed."

"Suck up." Harry said sticking his tongue out.

He re-positioned himself, feeling almost boneless as he settled himself more securely atop of Ash. He briefly wondered when he had ever felt more tired than he did at that moment, but a second later he brushed the thought aside. Harry enjoyed the feeling of being so thoroughly spent and worn out.

"I have so many remarks to that." Ash grinned.

"Which you will keep to yourself." Harry grumbled.

Ash smirked into the messy black mop that was called hair, inhaling Harry's scent, and taking in the heavy aroma of sex that clung to their bodies and had settled over the small bedroom. The smirk on Ash's face grew, feeling both smug and satisfied.

The redneck moved his leg, the limb starting to go numb, and jostled Harry out of his dozing state.

"Ash!" Harry whined.

"Oh hush." Ash tapped his nose.

Harry went cross-eyed before he settled back down and entertained himself by idly running a hand up and down Ash's chest, creating invisible patterns with the pads of his fingers. The computer genius sighed in contentment, dragging his own blunt nails across Harry's naked back, leaving light scratch marks in their wake. Harry shivered.

"We should get up," Ash finally spoke up again, prodding Harry's side. The raven haired boy squirmed.

"Stop it!" Harry giggled. Ash gave a short laugh.

"You could move." Ash suggested, his grip becoming firmer in opposition to the idea.

"Can't move," Harry murmured, pulling the covers around them more tightly. "Too tired."

"Too lazy, more like it." Ash hummed.

"Then why don't you get up?" Harry said.

Ash shifted but otherwise stayed where he was.

"Too comfortable." Ash admitted with a soft sigh, moaning lightly as Harry briefly tweaked a nipple, rubbing his thumb over the nub, before settling his hand down again. "Such a tease," Ash's fingers trailed down to Harry's arse, squeezing the flesh there gently. "If you hadn't exhausted me so thoroughly, you'd be face down in your pillow right now."

"Tempting," Harry giggled. "But I don't think my arse could take much more at the moment."

Ash frowned. He touched Harry's entrance with care, hearing Harry hiss softly as he added pressure to his exploration.

"I won't be able to sit properly for weeks," Harry bemoaned tiredly.

"If you have the energy to get out of bed." Ash added, eyes closing of their own accord.

"Your fault." Came the grumbled reply.

"Both our faults." Ash corrected in a smug tone.

"Maybe..." Harry muttered. "But now I wanna' go back to sleep," Harry groused.

"Me too," Ash whispered, body relaxing once again.

"Should get something to eat, though."

"Yeah... since it's now the afternoon."

Harry smiled before he yawned and snuggled closer to his human teddy bear.

"But maybe later." Harry decided.

Ash squeezed him tightly, and Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back into Morpheus' sleep.

* * *

**Fourth done. I didn't really like this one, for some reason. But how do you guys like it? The next one will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D**


End file.
